


(Sing Me) To Sleep

by sabakunoghee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, unspoken thing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Karena kau tahu, dan dia, lebih tahu, bahwa kesetiaannya kepada Monkey D. Luffy adalah harga mati.T Rated. Hurt/Comfort, Romance. 3,2k words story only.Roronoa Zoro / Trafalgar LawWARNING : Alternate Canon. Sok-sok aesthetic. Unbetaed. Untuk chapter 822. Untuk kamu yang memilih dia daripada dirinya.





	(Sing Me) To Sleep

— ** _(Sing Me) To Sleep_** —

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_T Rated. Hurt/Comfort, Romance. 3,2k words story only._

_Roronoa Zoro / Trafalgar Law_

**_WARNING :_ ** _Alternate Canon. Sok-sok aesthetic. Unbetaed. Untuk chapter **822**. Untuk kamu yang memilih dia daripada dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

 

Kau tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapmu dari punggungnya—

 

Sekalipun indera pengelihatanmu hanya bersisa sebelah, intens sorotmu tertuju pada pundaknya, pada keindahan rajah berwarna hitam di buku-buku jejarinya, pada rambut pendek sekelam eboni dengan sebuah topi yang menutupi sebagian besar helainya. Begitu banyak pertanyaanmu tentangnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. Kenapa pengguna kekuatan buah iblis sepertinya, musuh alami air asin, mengarungi samudra menggunakan bahtera bawah laut. Kenapa lelaki dengan kecerdasan tinggi laik dirinya, yang dapat hidup tenang dan normal dengan kemampuan medisnya, malah repot-repot menjadi kriminal kelas kakap dengan imbalan di kepalanya. Dan kenapa—kapten kawanan perompak sewaras ia, mau-maunya beraliansi dengan seorang Monkey D. Luffy yang terkenal dengan keserampangannya.

 

Wahai kau, _‘pemburu bajak laut’_ Roronoa Zoro, semenjak kau putuskan untuk berjalan bersamanya, bertolak dari Zou, memisahkan diri dari Luffy yang paling kau jaga, menjadi anggota temporer dari _Heart Pirates_ dan kapal selam kuningnya—kau tidak pernah memalingkan wajahmu dari figur jangkungnya.

 

“Zoro-ya,” pasang telingamu yang tajam— _terima kasih kepada buta separuhmu—_ dapat mendengar vokal bariton lembutnya yang menggema dalam ruangan berbahan logam ini, “Kau baik-baik saja?” Pertanyaannya membaur dengan dengung mesin yang menderu halus di bawah lantai tempatmu duduk.

 

Kewaspadaanmu meningkat. Menurutmu, sekalipun kaptenmu dan adam di hadapanmu ini mengikat janji untuk saling membantu, sosoknya tetaplah asing dan patut kau awasi tanpa lengah. Punggungmu menegak saat tubuhnya terbungkuk, menyamakan posisi dengan milikmu, duduk bersila dengan jarak tiga kaki dari tempatmu menyamankan diri. Air mukamu serupa, sedemikian—keras, tidak tertarik, akan tetapi kau berusaha untuk menjaga perasaannya dengan mengangguk kecil, “Torao,” baritonmu yang lebih dalam dan serak daripada miliknya kau perdengarkan, “Apa aku terlihat _tidak_ baik-baik saja?”

 

“Mugiwara-ya bilang, kau ahlinya tidur siang,” senyum di wajahnya terukir tipis dan niremosi layaknya biasa. Akan tetapi, dapat kau lihat ia ikut menyandarkan bahu di permukaan dinding, mencoba bersantai ketika berada di sekitarmu, “Aku pikir dia membohongiku karena aku belum melihatmu tidur semenjak tiba di kapal ini.” Kaki panjangnya yang terbalut _jeans_ ketat ia luruskan—satu yang kanan ia tumpangkan di atas yang kiri. _Kikoku_ —si pedang terkutuk—ia baringkan di sisi tubuhnya yang terbalut mantel hitam.

 

“Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Belum juga satu hari berlalu—“ lidahmu kelu. Alismu bertaut. Manusia, spesies satu-satunya yang memiliki ketakutan natural akan berjalannya detik, yang kehilangan orientasi akan waktu tanpa bantuan jam atau rotasi bumi, adalah _dirimu_. Tatapmu dan tatapnya bersirobok untuk kesekian kali, “—‘ _kan?”_ Tanyamu tak yakin. Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui apakah hari telah berganti ketika yang melingkupi eksistensimu dan kapal selam ini adalah kegelapan yang tak memiliki ujung?

 

Kekeh sinisnya adalah jawabmu, “Delapan jam dan empat puluh tiga menit.” Akurasinya meremangkan bulu kudukmu, “Terasa seberapa lama bagimu, Zoro-ya?” Dan, entah kenapa, kau mulai terbiasa dengan cara ia berbicara, kau merasa dirimu gila karena dapat menemukan hangat di balik sikap acuhnya.

 

“Terasa bagai selamanya.” Responmu memancing tawa sarkastik lain dari lawan bicaramu, “Bagaimana kau bisa terbiasa dengan pemandangan membosankan seperti ini?” Kau arahkan ibu jarimu ke sebuah jendela mati berbentuk bulat. Mengarah kepada kelamnya ribuan kaki di bawah permukaan air laut.

 

“Pertanyaan itu selalu aku tujukan kepada kalian yang begitu menyukai ombak dan pantai.” Cemooh tipis dalam lantunnya menyedot seluruh perhatianmu. Kau tidak menemukan alasan kenapa kau begitu lekat memperhatikan detail wajahnya. Kantung matanya yang menghitam yang kau tengarai sebagai efek samping kurangnya jam tidur. Pun keberadaan janggut yang menggantung di dagunya. Atau bahkan sepasang alis tipisnya yang bergerak-gerak setiap ia mengubah mimik wajah. Kau— _tidak mengerti._

 

“—mungkin hanya soal kebiasaan saja.” Kau menanggapinya seenteng biasa. Untuk alasan yang begitu kabur di benakmu, kau pikir komentarmu mengenai alat transportasi yang dipilih seorang kapten dapat melukai harga dirinya. Jadi, kau mengangkat bahu, gestur bahwa ucapanmu tak perlu dipikirkannya.

 

Namun, lelaki berpakaian tertutup itu mengubah cebik sumirnya menjadi sungging pahit yang tak dapat kau definisikan, “Aku akui, permukaan laut, dengan angin dan sinar mataharinya, menyenangkan.” Bola matanya menusukmu tepat ke jantung. Untai kata dari bibirnya liar mencabik gendang telingamu. Emosi boleh jadi tidak terpetakan di raut wajahmu—akan tetapi, kau tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika sengau baritonnya kembali menguasai pikiranmu, “—tapi terkadang, Zoro-ya, untuk dapat mengenal baik musuh terbesarmu, kau harus menyelaminya lebih dalam.” Ucap filosofi menghantam kewarasanmu, “Penting untukmu mengetahui apa yang tidak tampak daripada apa yang terpampang jelas.”

 

Remeh basa-basi tidak pernah menjadi keahlianmu. Kelu lidahmu dan mandek logikamu untuk dapat memberi reaksi atas filsafat praktis yang kau dengar. Karena itu kau memutuskan diam. Fisik dan verbal.

 

Trafalgar Law, pula diam.

 

Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Tak perlu kau pekerjakan matamu hanya untuk merasakan hadirnya di sisi tubuhmu. Kuasamu akan warna pengamatan memungkinkanmu mendeteksi hadirnya dalam bentuk siluet dalam otakmu. Lagipula, kapal ini terlalu mungil untuk dapat dirinya menghilang dari kompetensi mantramu. Kedua lengan kokohmu kau silangkan mantap di depan dada. Tubuhmu dengan sendirinya mengimani entitas tersebut sebagai bagian dari dirimu. Logikamu menampik dan akal sehatmu menolak. Akan tetapi, kantuk perlahan merayapimu dan menyeretmu semakin dalam. Ganjil bagaimana dengan dirinya _hanya_ berada di sana dan kau menurunkan pertahananmu sama sekali. Kau merasa nyaman. Dan di saat yang sama—kau merasa ada yang begitu salah, _sekalipun hari itu, kau memilih tidak bertanya._

Umpatmu kau tujukan kepada dirimu sendiri—Roronoa Zoro yang tegang karena terasing di habitat baru, kini merasa kerasan hanya karena beberapa kalimat dari Trafalgar Law, _sang penguasa teritori._

.

.

.

Semenjak kau menemukan sosoknya kembali di Punk Hazard, kau tak dapat menahan diri untuk berada di sekitarnya. _Kikoku-_ mu sama seperti bilah-bilah belati panjang yang tersarung di pinggangnya. Pedang yang ada dalam kuasamu, yang selalu kau sampirkan di bahumu, sama terkutuk dengan miliknya. Sering membisik betapa tajam sembilu kehausan akan hadir darah. Kau ingat bagaimana senjatamu menguasai kewarasanmu—dan kau tak henti bertanya-tanya bagaimana Roronoa Zoro belum gila karena sanggup menundukkan tiga iblis dalam satu waktu. Tatapmu curiga, sorotmu berprasangka, tapi lidahmu bungkam. Biner gelapmu membuntuti dalam diam. Terpaku pada otot-otot torsonya yang tercetak jelas. Pada bekas-bekas luka yang menjadi memento pertarungannya di masa lampau. Pada ketiga anting emas yang menggantung di salah satu cupingnya—kau pula memiliki empat di kedua daging telingamu.

 

Lucu, bagaimana persamaan-persamaan kecil antara kau dan dia, membuatmu merasa ‘dekat’.

 

Tidak sulit bagimu untuk bersisian dengannya. Auranya mematikan sebagaimana caramu bertingkah. Sikapnya dingin layaknya lakumu yang enggan terbuka. Langkah kakinya panjang dan tegas—bahkan, kau tidak perlu beradaptasi dengan kecepatan berjalannya yang setali tiga uang dengan milikmu.

 

“Kesulitan tidur _lagi_ , Zoro-ya?” Kau menyapa ketika raga atletisnya tertangkap oleh pasang netramu. Ia tampak sedikit tersentak—hal yang tidak kau prediksi. Selaku pengguna _kenbushoku haki_ , seharusnya Roronoa Zoro tidak terkejut lagi akan kehadiran makhluk hidup di sekelilingnya. Namun, lagi-lagi kau telan tanyamu dan menghampirinya tanpa ketergesaan, “Berkeliaran di lorong kapalku selarut ini—“

 

“Aku tidak tersasar.” Ia memotong kalimatmu, wajahnya menampakkan kecanggungan aneh yang tidak pernah kau tahu—dan kau, cukup paham untuk tidak mempermasalahkan. Gengsi yang melekat pada dirinya terlalu tinggi bahkan jika kau perbandingkan dengan milikmu sendiri. Pendekar berwarna rambut tak biasa itu menghentikan perjalanannya, memberi sekon berharganya untukmu, “Kau sendiri?”

 

Bahumu bergedik ringan, “Jam tidurku masih nanti.” Diplomatis kata-katamu menghadirkan angguk darinya. Kau tahu, _Thousand Sunny_ milik aliansimu terbuat dari kayu yang hangat dengan paparan sinar mentari dua belas jam setiap harinya. Jadi, kau maklum jika lawan bicaramu belum bisa sepenuhnya betah berada di kapal besimu yang tak menawarkan apapun selain bidang beku, “Kita akan tiba di Wano sekitar—dua hari lagi.” Informasi itu kau berikan dengan nada enggan, “Pastikan kondisimu prima.”

 

“Kulihat kapal ini memiliki ahli medis yang dapat dengan mudah ditemukan,” Seringai lebarnya, entah sejak kapan, menjadi candumu. Kau suka melihat kerut halus hadir di sisi hidung dan pipinya ketika melakukan itu. Sebelah tangannya yang biasa bersiaga di atas ketiga gagang pedangnya kini tergantung rileks di sisi tubuhnya, “Apa yang biasa kau lakukan sampai mengorbankan jam tidurmu, Torao?”

 

“Selalu lebih mudah mencegah daripada mengobati, Zoro-ya.” Tidak biasanya kau melontarkan hal-hal yang lekat dengan profesi sekundermu. Kau mempelajari kedokteran dengan awal yang mulia—dan belakangan, kemampuan tersebut kau salahgunakan dalam pertarungan. Namun, untuknya, kau beri dispensasi berupa nasihat cuma-cuma. Kemudian, kau kembali geming—pertanyaan darinya tidak bisa kau jawab dengan akurat. Kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk menyempurnakan rencana dan taktik seranganmu. Bergulung-gulung kertas kau habiskan untuk sebuah strategi matang tanpa kau pedulikan perutmu yang menjerit kelaparan atau otakmu yang nyaris kehabisan oksigen karena diforsir sepanjang malam. Memalukan, jika kau akui, bahwa _kaulah_ yang memiliki masalah dengan pola tidur.

 

Kau tidak tahu—betapa tajam insting lelaki tegap yang kini kau hadapi. Tidak kau tunjukkan kepadanya rasa tidak amanmu, tentu saja. Akan tetapi, kau tahu sorot matanya keburu mengupas pikirmu, lapis demi lapis, kerut di dahi dan pertemuan alisnya bicara lebih banyak daripada lidahnya yang irit aksara.

 

“Hmph—“ lehermu miring ketika kekeh tertahan lolos dari bibirnya. Roronoa Zoro mengibas tangan, pertanda ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung jawab nonverbalmu, “—maaf, aku tiba-tiba teringat kejadian di kediaman Kyros.” Sebelah obsidiannya, entah bagaimana caramu mengimaninya, terlihat lebih teduh seiring kata demi kata meluncur dari lidahnya yang biasa bebal, “Ingat? Kau tidur secepat anak bayi.”

 

“—ah.” Kau tidak tahu, kenapa alih-alih malu atau tersinggung, nostalgia singkatnya justru memancing senyummu, “Dan kau berjaga semalaman.” Kalimatmu tidak memerlukan validasi ataupun pengakuan.

 

“Tidak juga. Aku dan Kyros bergantian mengwas, tapi kami juga terlelap setelah beberapa botol anggur.” Ia menampik, sekalipun kau tahu, bahwa di balik pembawaannya yang terlihat tidak peduli, dirinyalah yang akan berada di garis depan, menjadi yang pertama, mengorbankan dirinya—Roronoa yang kau tahu adalah tameng terluar yang akan ditembus musuh. Kau melihatnya sendiri bagaimana ia seolah terlelap tetapi menjadi yang tercepat menyiagakan senjata saat ancaman ekstenal datang. Jadi, kau biarkan ia sesuka hati menyangkal kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya—membungkus sisi lembutnya dengan eksterior kokoh yang selalu dibanggakannya. Caranya menghela napas menginterupsimu, “Kau lebih butuh beristirahat—“ telunjuknya mengarah ke bagian bawah mata sendiri, “—siapa tahu hilang.”

 

Kau, sebagai seorang yang mendalami dunia kesehatan, tahu betul bahwa kasusmu tidak sesederhana tidur delapan jam setiap harinya. Namun kau menghargai niatnya. Tidak kau tertawakan argumennya.

 

“Aku akan kembali ke ruang pribadiku.” Kau pikir, cukup interaksi di antara kalian untuk hari itu. Karena kau tidak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk getar tak lazim setiap kali berpapasan dengan perawakan atletisnya. Pita suaramu kembali kau getarkan, “Perlu bantuan untuk menemukan kamarmu, Zoro-ya?”

 

“Tch.” Kau memberi sungging timpang ketika kalimat terakhirmu berhasil menyentil tempramennya. Ia berbalik badan, memunggungimu, hendak berjalan ke arah yang kau tahu berlawanan dari deret ruang yang difungsikan sebagai pusat melepas lelah, “Ya. Duluanlah. Aku belum terlalu mengantuk.”

 

Kau mengangguk mengerti,

 

Yang gagal kau pahami adalah keinginanmu untuk tetap terjaga semalaman di sampingnya. _Bersamanya._

.

.

.

Kau tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ada di atas piringmu,

 

Karena, kau adalah lelaki yang tak sungkan memakan nasi kepal buatan gadis kecil yang telah diinjak-injak. Kau ingat ketika kau menelan masakan asal jadi dan overdosis garam tersebut untuk kelak kau puji buah tangan yang anak itu khususkan bagimu. Jadi, kau melahap masakan yang disajikan oleh awak kapal Bajak Laut Hati tanpa berkomentar. Cukup untukmu mengganjal perut yang kelaparan tanpa perlu lidahmu dimanjakan berbagai citarasa. Namun, jamuan tersebut, membuat Trafalgar Law berkomentar.

 

“Masakan yang ada di kapal ini mungkin tidak seistimewa di kapalmu, Zoro-ya.” Ujarnya tiba-tiba, sambil menyuap sepotong kentang kukus ke dalam rongga mulutnya, “Tapi—bertahanlah?” Sambungnya kaku.

 

Kau sejenak sengaja mengadu tatap dengannya. Kedua tanganmu sibuk mempecundangi daging berlumur saus lada hitam dan melahap satu potongan besar, “Asal kau tahu, aku pernah menghabiskan dua tahun di sebuah pulau yang miskin sumber daya dan seorang perempuan yang payah dalam urusan meramu bahan mentah.” Geligimu mengunyah cepat, menghasilkan gerak otot rahang dan pergerakan jakun ketika kerongkonganmu menelan, “Aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk memprotes hidangan ini.”

 

“Tapi tidakkah kalian memiliki juru masak terbaik?”

 

Pemuda beranting empat itu kehilangan momen dimana kau, untuk beberapa detik, tak sanggup untuk menggerakkan bahkan satu jemari pun. Ketidaktahuanmu akhir-akhir ini tidak terbatas. Batinmu yang jarang tersentuh kini tersentil untuk kesekian kalinya. Berkali-kali kau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa Trafalgar _hanya sekedar_ bertanya. Karena, di antara delapan yang lain, kau adalah kru kapal yang paling keras kepala. Kau satu-satunya yang menyalahkan orang itu karena keputusannya yang kau nilai bakal menempatkan kapten kapalmu dalam marabahaya. Kau dan ideologimu akan sebuah perjalanan telah membutakan mata hatimu—karena bagimu, pengkhianatan terhadap Luffy adalah dosa yang nyawa sekalipun tak akan sanggup menebus. Tidak terkecuali rekan berbagi nasib dan malam-malam sunyimu.

 

Elakanmu akan terdengar membosankan di telinganya, tapi apa pedulimu? Lagi, kau lahap sayuran rebus yang menjadi pendamping daging bakarmu, “Ya— _lumayan_.” Kau berujar dengan sikap biasa.

 

Kau tidak tahu bahwa reaksimu meresahkannya—sekalipun kau dan dia berbagi pembawaan dingin yang sama, keseriusan yang serupa, ketidakpedulian yang setali tiga uang. Tajam instingmu dan brilian intuisinya memperkecil kemungkinan anggota kru berada dalam bahaya besar. Akan tetapi, kau luput untuk membaca risaunya. Yang kau tahu, adalah ia meletakkan alat makannya, sekalipun masakan di atas piringnya belum tandas. Jari penuh rajah hitamnya mengambil gelas dan lekas ia menelan isinya.

 

“Kuroashi-ya.” Ketika nama itu ia sebutkan dengan tegas, kau justru memperhatikan huruf-huruf di buku jemarinya, dan menikmati alun melodi dalam vokal tenangnya, “Tidakkah kau mengkhawatirkannya?”

 

Pertanyaan itu tidak diwarnai basa-basi dan kau terjerat jebak. Ada sisi dari padamu yang menghindar setiap kali _‘Black Leg’_ Sanji yang kau kenal baik menjadi pokok pembicaraan. Ada keengganan dalam dirimu untuk berbincang mengenai anak adam berambut pirang yang jarang akur ketika bersamamu.

 

“Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.”

 

Denging di telingamu, mungkin pula mengerabitnya dengan cara yang sama. Imajiner karena tak ada suara yang dapat kau dengar di kedalaman dimana sang surya sekalipun tak lagi mampu menembus.

 

“Lagipula, Luffy, Nami, Chopper dan Brook bersamanya, ingat?” Seolah hal itu membantu—walau faktanya, kau yang meniadakan entitas ilahiah atas sadarmu sendiri, tak dapat menyandarkan gelisahmu kepada Tuhan. Sehingga segala kecemasan kau telan sendirian, tanpa ada satu pun yang mengetahui. Di hadapan Trafalgar Law, kau bangun benteng kokoh tersebut, “Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.”

 

“Kau begitu mempercayai teman-temanmu, Zoro-ya.” Senyum yang terkulum di durjanya membuatmu sejenak lupa akan hidangan yang menggelitik hidungmu dengan aroma rempah.

 

Lagi, kau terkekeh kecil, “Tidak berbeda dengan kau yang membiarkan awakmu berkeliaran tanpa kapten ke tempat berbahaya seperti Zou.” Melihatnya memotong kecil-kecil porsi sumber proteinnya, kau turut menyuap kentang tumbuk ke dalam mulutmu, “Untuk soal optimisme, kau mirip Luffy.”

 

“Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyangka bisa melarikan diri hidup-hidup dari Dressrosa.” Ia menyendok kuah sup dan menyesapnya perlahan. Kau perhatikan pula ketika ia mengambil serbet untuk menyeka sudut bibirnya yang meloloskan cairan berwangi jahe tersebut, “Terakhir kalinya kita melihat Kuroashi-ya.”

 

Gamang menyelimuti setiap kali ia menyebut nama julukan dari juru masak kapalmu. Kau menunduk dan berpura-pura fokus kepada porsi makan siangmu. Mana mungkin kau mengatakannya, bahwa sudah ada empat dari delapan yang cukup tidak sayang nyawa dan menyusul satu dari sembilan tanpa berpikir dua kali. Sementara, Trafalgar seorang diri. Kau berpikir praktis. Kau bertindak logis. Kau percaya bahwa aksimu didasari oleh akal sehat tanpa perlu melibatkan hati. Objektifmu hanya satu, dan selalu satu—keselamatan rekan-rekan satu panjimu. Keputusanmu bulat pada hari itu. Memilih untuk pergi bersama kapten dari aliansi bajak laut yang dipercaya oleh kapten _mu_. Kapabilitas lebih dari cukup untuk memastikan orang yang penting bagi _orang yang penting bagimu_ , pergi dan pulang dengan nol celaka.

 

Kau memilih _dia_ daripada _dirinya_.

 

Kau memilih _dia_ yang tetap berorientasi kepada tujuan alih-alih _dirinya_ yang merepotkan diri dengan urusan pribadi bersama keluarganya—dan jangan lupakan, keterlibatannya dengan satu dari _Yonkou_ lain berhasil membuat darahmu mendidih. _Dirinya_ kau anggap mendekatkan Luffy dengan malaikat maut.

 

“Sudah selesai?” Telunjukmu menunjuk ke piring di hadapan Trafalgar Law, “Kubawakan ke tempat cucian piring.” Kau menambahkan, sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke sudut dapur kapal.

 

Kau melihatnya bergegas menyudahi santapnya, lalu menyodorkan peralatan makannya kepadamu. Tanganmu meraih dan tubuhmu berbalik kaku. Punggungmu berbicara dalam bahasa bisu. Aksara menjadi tidak bermakna sekalipun badai di otakmu berkecamuk—

 

Tanpa pernah kau tahu, bahwa _dia_ masih mempertanyakan mengenai kerinduanmu.

.

.

.

“Jika perkiraan Beppo tidak meleset—yang aku yakin tidak _akan_ meleset—dan jika tidak ada gangguan lain semacam monster laut yang tiba-tiba mengamuk atau perubahan cuaca ekstrem,” kau tahu kalimat barusan terlalu panjang, bahkan untukmu, “Kita akan merapat di kerajaan Wano—sepuluh jam lagi.”

 

Pria berusia lima tahun lebih muda darimu itu mengangguk. Sepasang lengannya yang terlatih masih terlipat di depan dadanya. Pundak bidangnya bersandar di sisi kusen berbahan baja anti karat. Kabar berita darimu, pula setiap detil rencana yang telah kau susun, ia respon dengan anggukan paham tanpa sanggahan. Sesekali, ia bertanya, dan kau menjelaskan. Kau menyukai cara berpikirnya yang sederhana. Kau tertarik dengan bagaimana ia menambahkan aksi atas strategi yang kau siapkan. Kau optimis taktik yang kau siapkan dapat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan kau yakin dapat meminimalisir bentrok. Kedua _samurai_ dan satu _ninja_ yang kau interogasi setiap saat mungkin sudah bosan dengan suaramu.

 

Namun, Roronoa Zoro, tidak.

 

Informasimu selalu dihargainya dengan ‘terima kasih’ singkat—dan, lepas dari betapa kru _Mugiwara no Ichimi_ selalu mengata-ngatainya ‘idiot’, kau baru tahu bahwa sang ‘wakil kapten’ memiliki obsesi dengan apapun yang terjadi di luar sana. Ia resah apabila harinya tidak dimulai dengan koran dan gelisah jika _den den mushi_ tidak memberi kabar dari Franky, Robin dan Usopp yang tinggal di punggung Zunisha.

 

“Sepuluh jam. Lebih dari cukup untuk beristirahat.” Tidak ada keresahan atau ketegangan di wajahnya. Kau selalu dibuat kagum oleh optimisme yang dimiliki awak kapal _Thousand Sunny_. Ingatanmu melayang ke lantai dek yang ditumbuhi rerumputan tersebut—ketika kau dan kroni barumu hendak bertolak ke tanah Dressrosa. Alih-alih bicara siasat, kau justru dijamu dengan santainya, bahkan ketidaksukaanmu akan jenis makanan tertentu dihargai oleh juru masaknya. Mendung menggelayut di sebelah matanya setiap kau menyebut nama _dia_ , sehingga kau putuskan untuk tidak menyinggungnya lagi.

 

Bicara perihal istirahat, lelaki dalam balut _hakama_ hijau itu menguap lebar. Tak bisa dipercaya bahwa pria sesantai ini akan segera berhadapan dengan makhluk hidup yang disebut-sebut sebagai terkuat di muka bumi.

 

“Lakukanlah. Terlalu berat berlatih akan membebani tubuhmu.” Tanpa perlu kau awasi ketat, kau tahu bahwa lawan bicaramu mengangkat berbagai benda berat yang dapat dilihatnya dalam repetisi skala ribuan. Kau pula dengar sayup-sayup keluhnya karena sesi berlatihnya tidak sebanding dengan yang ada di _Crow Nest_ buatan Franky. Kapal selammu tidak didesain untuk menampung banyak aktivitas—dan kau merasa memasukkan jiwa bebasnya ke dalam sangkar imejiner. Kau dengan keberanian dan keingintahuan meloloskan satu tanya, “Kulihat, kau jarang menggunakan kamarmu, Zoro-ya.”

 

Kau melihat bahunya terangkat kasual, “Di _Sunny_ , aku terbiasa berbagi kamar dengan enam orang lainnya.” Ada sepi yang tidak dapat kau pahami ketika cara memandangnya menjauhimu. Menembus batas ruang dan waktu. Menghadirkan kenangan di dalam benaknya tanpa kau tahu memori macam apa yang membuat ekspresinya melunak. Kau ingin tahu— _dan tidak ingin tahu_. Terlalu prematur untuk bisa dikategorikan sebagai ‘cemburu’. Maka dari itu, kau tidak lekas menjawab, sampai ia menyambung kata, “Lagipula—bagaimana pun, ini bukan region yang kukenal baik. Dan tolong jangan tersinggung.”

 

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya terlelap dengan enam orang lain berkeliaran di sekitarmu.” Karena kau menyukai kesendirian dan keheningan. Aneh bagimu, Roronoa Zoro yang pula sering mengisolasi diri, mampu memberi toleransi pada kerusuhan kecil yang seringkali terjadi.

 

“Sekali lagi, Torao, kau tidur semudah anak bayi ketika di kediaman Kyros.”

 

Lagi-lagi, ia menghadapkan cermin yang memantulkan jernih bayangmu. Mimpi buruk adalah kembang busuk yang mewarnai tidurmu dengan warna-warna monokrom. Kau tidak pernah melewati fase REM dan kelopak matamu tremor bahkan sebelum mencapainya. Namun, setelah pembalasan dendammu kepada Donquixote Doflamingo, kau pulas tanpa prasangka. Kau menikmati kehadiran orang-orang dalam jarak intim dan tidak keberatan berbagi area tidur bersama mereka yang bahkan baru kau kenal. Atmosfer yang menenangkan. Aura yang menyamankan. Dan, kau lagi-lagi mencari jawab dalam samudra tak berpangkal di balik warna matanya. Kau tidak tahu harus benci, atau justru merengkuh fakta, bahwa dalam jangkauan dirinya, ketika kau berada dalam radius tatapnya, _kau merasa aman._

“Kau memiliki dua puluh anak buah—“ baritonnya yang serak dan maskulin memecah vakum personal yang mengombang-ambingkanmu, “—tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memasuki kamarmu?”

 

Otomatis kau memberi gelengan, “Hubungan kami tidak seromantis kau dan _nakama_ -mu.”

 

Reaksimu memancing gelaknya yang tertahan. Kepalanya ia gelengkan kecil, “Chopper tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak memeluk orang lain. Franky paling menghabiskan tempat karena badan besarnya.” Tiba-tiba saja, ia bercerita, dan kau enggan menginterupsi—sekalipun rasa ganjil tersebut bagai teroris dalam sel kelabumu, “Usopp seringkali terjatuh dari kasur gantungnya. Luffy sendiri tidak kalah serampangan. _Cook_ juga terkadang tidur di lenganku.” Kau mempertahankan mimik wajahmu sedatar biasa, sementara ia tetap berceloteh ringan, “Hanya Brook satu-satunya orang— _mantan orang—_ yang paling waras dan beretika. Mungkin karena usianya yang terlalu lanjut.” Mukanya kini beralih menghadapmu, senyum samar di wajahnya yang bergaris rahang tegas membuatmu terpaku, “Kau tidak lebih baik, Torao.”

 

Kau hendak mencari pembenaran—bahwa di malam pasca pertarungan besar itu terjadi, seluruh otot di tubuhmu kompak mogok bekerja. Belum ditambah fakta bahwa bekas ayah angkatmu melubangi tubuh dan memotong sebelah tanganmu. Jujur saja, kau masih bingung mukjizat langit macam apa yang memungkinkanmu, kini, berdiri berhadapan dengannya, tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun.

 

Akhirnya, kau tak berkata apa-apa.

 

Walaupun sebagian dari dirimu menginginkan kehadirannya sebagaimana peran yang ia lakoni di atas dek _Thousand Sunny_ —kau hanya menggigit bibir bawahmu dan mengubur dalam-dalam keegoisanmu.

.

.

.

Karena kau tahu, dan dia, _lebih tahu_ , bahwa kesetiaannya kepada Monkey D. Luffy adalah harga mati. Dan karena kau tahu, dan dia, _lebih tahu_ , bahwa keberadaannya di sisimu berlandaskan kesetiaannya kepada Monkey D. Luffy, yang adalah harga mati.

.

.

.

**( Selesai )**

.

.

.

“I’ll round up the Wano samurai for you.”

_—Roronoa Zoro, chapter 822 : Getting Down—_

(P.S. Even tho I don’t know what I wrote. Just a sudden ideas popped up randomly about Torao and Zoro. Kalian tidak akan mau tahu berapa lama waktu yang saya butuh buat cari suara Nakai-san manggil nama ‘Torao’ instead of ‘Trafalgar’ atau ‘Law’. Zoro, just kill me already.)

**_—_ Sabaku no Ghee, 6 Januari 2017—**


End file.
